BOM52: Przemiana Apocalipsusa
- Poddaj się w końcu, bo nie czerpię przyjemności z zabijania - wściekał się Legion. Po chwili stracił orientację. Gdy się otrząsnął, leżał na ziemi, a przed nim stał niedraśnięty Kejrax. - 4 minuty minęły - powiedział, po czym jego ciało pokrył ogień na kształt feniksa. Rzucił się na połączonego bakugana i połamał go w przeciągu 12 sekund - Potrójny Cios Absolutu! - Kejrax przez chwilę skumulował energię w pięści trzymanej przy biodrze, aby zadać ostateczny cios przeciwnikowi. Od razu wszystkie bakugany tworzące go wróciły do form kulistych, a echo uderzenia zniszczyła odległe bloki skalne - Yeah! Jest forma Kejrax dołączył do Hektonoida. Stanęli obok siebie i czterorręki bakugan przyjął podobną pozę - na kształt feniksa. Sygg stał niewzruszony. - Co tam u ciebie wielkoludzie? - zaczął niedawno przybyły - A stara nuda, klepię przeciwników, udaję złego i takie tam - odparł bakugan absolutu. Hybryda nie wytrzymała i zaatakowała. Nagle Zarówno Adi jak i Pit obkładali Destinotera z całym chlebem. Wkrótce podniósł się także Dancer, który dołączył się. Kamienny strażnik nie był w stanie wykonać żadnej akcji, szczególnie w momencie, gdy zaczęła go stale uderzać spora, smocza łapa Shane'a. Tymczasem Paravos stał naprzeciw Lunariona. - Jak to jestem twoim starym mistrzem? - zdziwił się złoty rycerz - Gdybym ci powiedział, nie byłoby zabawy, mogę tylko powiedzieć, że ze mną jest więcej nagmatwane niż z Simonem - odpowiedział Turtor. Gdy dostrzegł Gotfryda, stanął normalnie - Ta walka jest już dla mnie przegrana, skoro dochodzi wielkolud. To teraz jestem jeńcem wojennym czy coś? Nagle na środku pojawił się Obłok, a wraz z nim pojawiła się fala, która po dotknięciu kogokolwiek sprawiała, że z ziemi błyskawicznie wyrastały kolczaste korzenie oplatające każdego napotkanego. Nikt oprócz staruszka nie mógł się ruszyć. Od razu zaczął wymawiać słowa zaklęcia podnosząc laskę do góry. Czarna energia spływała do jego kosturu, a Paravos wyraźnie się zdenerwował. - Co ty wyrabiasz deklu? Chcesz nas zabić? - Spokojnie, nie będę za wami tęsknił - odparł staruszek po czym wypowiedział ostatnie słowo i z laski wyleciała potężna czarna fala przecinająca każdą żywą materię i błyskawicznie ją zabijająca. Szybko jednak zawróciła i rozcięła Khanva. Rocięty na pół staruszek upadł przed BakuGalaxy, a pod głowę budzącej się Mai doleciał zakrwawiony shuriken - On się go pozbył, ale gdzie jest? - rozglądała się po okolicy Szybko się okazało, że Paravosa już nie było. Został natomiast Destinoter. Gotfryd nałożył na niego pieczęć blokującą możliwości regeneracji. Nastąpiło szybkie lizanie ran. Lunarion szybkim ruchem uzdrowił każdego do pełna przywracając siły i motywację. Cała ekipa podeszła do Apocalipsusa. Ich oczom ukazał się przepełniony mocą Sygg, który bezkonkurencyjnie wygrywał walkę z przeciwnikami. Na polu zostali tylko Kejrax i Hektonoid, którzy chowali się za jego tarczą przed potężnymi atakami rywala. Batalia została jednak szybko przerwana, gdy demon zobaczył zbliżających się ludzi. Zerwał kanał łączący go z Syggiem i bakugan od razu stracił siły i padł z wyczerpania. Kejrax błyskawicznie wyskoczył i uderzył go z całych sił. Partner demona wrócił do formy kulistej, a po polu bitwy zostały wyłamane odłamki skalne powstałe w wyniku uderzenia bakugana absolutu. - To koniec, to tu wszystko się skończy - zaczął Lunarion - Nie, to będzie dopiero początek, początek mojej władzy - odrzekł Apocalipsus - Nie doceniasz nas, my nie mamy nic do stracenia, ale jeśli ci się teraz nie uda, to nigdy nie wrócisz do tego miejsca - odezwał się Koth - Zabawne, że w ten sposób na to patrzycie - zaśmiał się demon. Z jego pleców wyrosło pięć smoczych głów. Wraz ze swoją oryginalną paszczą zaczęły ostrzał promieniem ciemnej energii, który w chwilę zmasakrował wszystkich znajdujących się przed nim. Kapcios zobaczył nagle, że został Lunarion zasłaniający się tarczą. Jego oczy się zaświeciły i ponownie wszyscy wstali, chociaż już z mniejszymi siłami - Zabawne, że próbujesz - demon aktywował Oko Mocy - Tego ruchu jeszcze nigdy nie prezentował - pomyślał Pit. Kolor prawego oka Apocalipsusa zmienił się na całkowicie czarny. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść i wszyscy padli bezwładnie na ziemię. Oczy wszystkich pokazywała zamazany obraz, a uszy przekazywały jedynie trzask i niewyraźny szum. Wszystkie mieśnie odmawiały pracy sprawiając jednocześnie przeszywający ból. Dłoń demona zmieniła kolor na czerwień i podszedł do złotego rycerza. Chwilę przed wbiciem ostrych, metalowych palców, został odrzucony, a efekt Oka Mocy minął. Okazało się, że Koth przy użyciu Sacred Swords - Anielskich Mieczy (BOM5). - Holy Arrow - Koth wykonał atak skierowany w oko demona. Niespodziewanie potężnie go przeszył. Apocalipsus wszedł w ludzką formę, aby efekt anielskich mieczy na niego nie działał - I co? Nie jesteśmy już tacy słabi - Może i teraz jako człowiek, ale nadal posiadam potężny wachlarz zaklęć, o których nawet nie macie pojęcia - wykrzyczał wściekły demon wyzwalając dziesiątki zaklęć każdym ruchem. Cała okolica pokryła się mgłą i wszystko co 5 sekund zmieniało położenie. Na ziemię spadały ogniste meteory, a podłoże pokryło się śliskim lodem. W powietrzu zawisła chmura, która wydzielała toskyczny gaz szybko zabijający istoty żywe, a także pojawiły się tajemnicze kule, które stale masakrowały potężnymi błyskawicami. Nikt nie był w stanie rozeznać się przez zerową widoczność, ciągłe problemy i nieustanne zmienianie pozycji. Gdy tylko Lunarion spotkał Apocalipsusa, zdołał go zajść od tyłu i złapać za szyję. Użył zaklęcia, którym zniwelował efekty zaklęć demona. W odpowiedzi, Kapcios poraził go Okiem Mocy i padł. Również cała reszta padła. - Nikt nie odbierze mi zwycięstwa - mówił sam do siebie ze stale rosnącą wściekłością. Gdy chciał użyć kolejnego zaklęcia, które by zabiło wszystkich, wyskoczył jednorożec uderzając go rogiem w głowę. Wszyscy poczuli się lepiej, a demon został na chwilę oszołomiony. Przybyłe zwierze wyszło z formy armagedonu i zebranym pokazał się Hydron. - Dlaczego tak bardzo odciągacie to co nieunikione? - demon zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej - Ty idioto - odezwał się Kayden - My jeszcze żyjemy mimo twoich prób, a zobacz na swoje wskaźniki, wszystkie możliwe zbliżają się do 0. Używasz zbyt dużo mocy w zbyt krótkim czasie, a twoja forma w tym świecie jest niestabilna. Nawet z twoich 50 tysięcy punktów armagedonu pozostało jedynie 120 Bicie serca Apocalipsusa drastycznie skoczyło, gdyż chłopak miał rację. Demon od dawna nie czuł, że przegrywa, postanowił rzucić wszystko na jedną kartę. Zanim jednak zdołał coś zrobić, Lunarion poraził go własnym zaklęciem. Małe złote wyładowania elektryczne obchodziły ciało demona i nie pozwalaly mu wykonać jakiekolwiek akcji. - To koniec, czas cię wykończyć - powiedział Koth podchodząc z Sacred Swords, aby go zabić. Gdy jednak miał już to zrobić, rozbłyskła przed nim fioletowa energia. Odrzuciła chłopaka. Przed Apocalipsusem stał Cyrus. Rzucił moim nieprzytomnym ciałem, a następnie zdjął blokadę z przywódcy. - Nie spieszyłeś się - odezwał się zdenerwowany Apocalipsus - Wybacz szefie, ale chłopak stawiał zbyt zacięty opór - tłumaczył się ifryt - Gdyby nie energia, którą pozyskałem od jego towarzyszy, to nie miałbym sił na kilka ostatnich minut i mój los byłby przesądzony - W każdym bądź razie dobrze, że już się to zakończyło - ucieszył się demon. Wokół nas pojawiła się czarna kopuła. Wszystko wokół niej przestawało tracić sens. Świat powoli wirował, a ziemia trząść. Wiał potężny, zimny wiatr, a niebo było czerwone i słychać z niego było przeszywający śmiech. - Co się dzieje? - pytała Ami - Niech mnie - odezwał się Gotfryd - To fuzja, on go wchłania, to jest jego plan, zdobyć Oculus Mundi jako człowiek, nie jako demon, myślałem że nikt oprócz mnie nie wiedział, że demon nie może przeżyć procesu tworzenia tej mocy. Skąd do niej doszedł? Adi zaczął nawalać kopułę całą mocą ognia, ta jednak zdawała się być niewrażliwa na ataki. - Dajcie sobie siana - zaśmiał się Cyrus - Apocalipsus może i osłabiony, ale ma wystarczająco mocy, aby ta kopuła zatrzymała każdy możliwy atak. Obaj ją podtrzymujemy - A więc zajmiemy się jej źródłem mocy - zdecydował Lunarion ruszając w stronę ifryta - Myślisz, że po zjechaniu tego dzieciaka nie wyleczyłem ran? - Oroshu ponownie się zaśmiał ruszając w stronę pędzącego rycerza Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex